FIAC has been shown to cause adverse reactions due to its secondary metabolite known as FAC. The new primary metabolite of FIAC, FIAU, is now being used and it is anticipated that oral dosing with FIAU will be better tolerated, FAC production eliminated and antiviral efficacy maintained, thus determining the tolerance of HIV patients to oral doses of FIAU syrup three times daily.